dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mole Miner/Credits
Closing Credits Main Crew Creative Consultant & Supervisor: Phelan Morkel Executive Producer: Norman Lear Supervising Producer: Atsumi Tashiro (seasons 1-5) Kenji Horikawa (seasons 6-7) Producers: Phelan Morkel Jeff Kline Associate Producer: Nicholas H. Morkel Directors: Kent Butterworth Steven Dean Moore Shigeyasu Yamauchi (seasons 1-5) Kenji Horikawa (seasons 6-7) Story Editor: J. Elvis Weinstein Head Writer: Phelan Morkel Writing Staff: Zac Moncrief Fred Ladd Steve Marmel Robert Alvarez Erik Richter Donald F. Glut Deanna Oliver Jon Vitti John M. Crowther Bob Buchholz Alec Sulkin Jeff Nimoy Voice Talents Of Andrew Francis (seasons 1-5) / Enyu Ni (seasons 6-7) as Darren the Mole Miner with Phillip Maurice Hayes as Philippe Janyse Jaud as Janin Additional Voices: Ellen Kennedy Richard Ian Cox Brian Drummond Terry Klassen Kirby Morrow Colin Murdock Daniel Bacon Brian Dobson Michael Dobson Paul Dobson Lisa Ann Beley Scott McNeil Lee Tockar Ian James Corlett Alvin Sanders Mark Acheson Garry Chalk Gabe Khouth Shirley Millner Enuka Vanessa Okuma Trevor Devall Matt Hill Tabitha St. Germain Jim Byrnes Richard Newman Jan Rabson Chiara Zanni Sharon Alexander David Kaye Bill Switzer Hiro Kanagawa Pam Hyatt Nicole Oliver Michael Daingerfield Kathleen Barr Stevie Vallance Dave "Squatch" Ward Tony Sampson Kelly Sheridan Maurice LaMarche Jason Simpson Ron Halder Peter New Voice Production & Recording Staff Dialogue Director: Karl Willems Voice Recording Production: The Ocean Group (Vancouver, B.C.) Recording Studio: Westwood Studios (season 1) Ocean Productions Inc. (seasons 2-7) Casting: Sarah-Anne Dafoe Sound & Re-Recording Mixers: Keith A. Goddard Shawn Cole Recording Engineers: Michael Iske Aaron Nordean Assistant Recording Engineers: Alvin Sanders Jason Kushing Marc Matsumoto Dialogue Editors: Aaron McDonald Ryan Nowak Secondary Crew Title Theme Seasons 1-5: "I'm The Mole Miner (And That's Just Great)" Composed and Performed By: Bob and Mark Mothersbaugh with the vocals of: Andrew Francis and the backing vocals of: Tyrone Savage, Stevie Vallance, Mark Donnelly, Theo Goutzinakis, and Brent Titcomb © 2001 Mutato Muzika Publishing © 2001 HRV Music (BMI) Seasons 6-7: "Ode to a Mole Miner" Composed and Performed By: Bill Henderson with the vocals of: Enyu Ni © 2005 HRV Music (BMI) © 2005 Duct Tape Music (SOCAN) Score Original Music & Score: Andy Sturmer (seasons 1-5) © YEAR HRV Music (BMI) Tom Keenlyside and Mark Donnelly (seasons 6-7) © YEAR HRV Music (BMI) © YEAR Duct Tape Music (SOCAN) Music Editor: Christopher Cleator ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON KID RHINO CD'S AND CASSETTES Animation Crew Storyboard Artists: Phelan Morkel Tuomo Harkimo Brent Boates Yacine Elghorri Bob Camp Cullen Blaine Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Aaron Springer Chris Reccardi Phil Mendez Milton Knight Character Models & Props: Chris Reccardi Lynne Naylor Charlie Bean Line Producers: Scott Heming Steffi Voskanyan Gisaburō Sugii (seasons 1-5) Mitsuhito Tsuji (seasons 6-7) Animation Directors: Tatsuo Satō (season 1) Shigeyasu Yamauchi (seasons 1-5) Gisaburō Sugii (seasons 1-5) Fumio Matsumoto (seasons 1-5) Mamoru Kanbe (seasons 1-5) Tetsuo Yasumi (seasons 1-5) Toyoaki Nakajima (seasons 1-5) Yoshitaka Koyama (seasons 1-5) Tomoaki Ohta (seasons 6-7) Seiji Kishi (seasons 6-7) Junji Nishimura (seasons 6-7) Tsutomu Mizushima (seasons 6-7) Main Title Designed & Directed By: Phelan Morkel and Toyoaki Nakajima Art Director: Tsutomu Fujita (seasons 1-5) Satoko Shinohara (seasons 6-7) Director of Photography: Naoto Fujikura (seasons 1-5) Satoshi Namiki (seasons 6-7) Animation Check: Yoshikazu Samura (seasons 1-5) Aya Takada (seasons 6-7) In-Between Animation: Chizuko Iwasa (seasons 1-5) Daisuke Sasaki (seasons 1-5) Emiko Kawakami (seasons 1-5) Kyoko Okumoto (seasons 1-5) Machiko Oosone (seasons 1-5) Masakazu Saitō (seasons 1-5) Studio Jungle Gym (seasons 1-5) Anime World Osaka (seasons 1-5) Shanghai Choyo Animation Co., Ltd. (seasons 1-5) Doga Kobo (seasons 1-5) Office Take Off (seasons 1-5) Bee Train (seasons 1-7) ARMS Corporation (seasons 3-7) Akiko Fujiwara (seasons 6-7) Hiromi Yaegashi (seasons 6-7) Masako Yumoto (seasons 6-7) Miho Imoto (seasons 6-7) Ritsuko Kondo (seasons 6-7) Manabu Hanawa (seasons 6-7) Mari Tomita (seasons 6-7) Miki Ōnishi (seasons 6-7) Momoko Shirashiki (seasons 6-7) Tsukasa Miyazaki (seasons 6-7) Tsutomu Iwanami (seasons 6-7) Yayoi Akimoto (seasons 6-7) Yōko Kubara (seasons 6-7) Yuki Akiyama (seasons 6-7) Yuriko Abe (seasons 6-7) Yūsuke Kitano (seasons 6-7) Finish Animation: Anime World Osaka (seasons 1-5) Studio Bogey (seasons 1-5) SHAFT (seasons 1-5) Palembang Animation Production (seasons 1-7) M.S.J Musashino Production (seasons 6-7) Finish Check: Hideo Kamiya (seasons 1-5) Junko Aragaki (seasons 1-5) Chie Oku (seasons 6-7) Key Animation: Dragon Production (seasons 1-5) Tokyo Animation Center (seasons 1-5) Angle (seasons 1-5) Emi Honda (seasons 6-7) Kumiko Katou (seasons 6-7) Nahoko Iiyama (seasons 6-7) Rika Satou (seasons 6-7) Rintarou Maeda (seasons 6-7) Tomohiro Shinoda (seasons 6-7) Yurie Oohigashi (seasons 6-7) 2nd Key Animation: BONES (seasons 1-7) Bee Train (seasons 1-7) Background Art: Masatoshi Kai (seasons 1-5) Mutsuo Koseki (seasons 1-5) Naomi Kasugai (seasons 1-5) Naoya Tanaka (seasons 1-5) Sadayuki Arai (seasons 1-5) Sayaka Hirahara (seasons 1-5) Yoko Ozeki (seasons 1-5) Youji Takeshige (seasons 1-5) Palembang Animation Production (seasons 6-7) Production Cooperation: Palembang Animation Production (seasons 1-7) Production Translator: Oddbjørn Egil "Barry" Gjerde Post Production Crew Animation Pre-Production Services: Funbag Animation Studios (seasons 1-6) UTV Toons (seasons 1-7) Studio Gallop / Dong Woo (seasons 1-7) Fatkat Animation Studios (seasons 1-7) a.k.a. Cartoon Inc. (seasons 1-7) Yowza! Animation (seasons 1-7) Track Reading Services: Slightly Off Track Sound Effects: Timur Kalyuzhnyy Post-Production Audio Services: The Ocean Group (Vancouver, B.C.) Audio Post-Production Supervisor: Keith A. Goodard Post-Production Video Services: EUE/Screen Gems Point.360 Video Post-Production Supervisors: Steffi Voskanyan Timms Voskanyan Marsha Goodman Special Thanks To Miners & Mining Companies Everywhere Nicholas H. Morkel Cassandra Morkel PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF: Telefilm1.jpg Canada-tax-credit-420x180.jpg Ubcp_logo.gif ACTRA-Colour-Large-Trans-No-Background.png New_Brunswick_Canada_Logo.svg Wilmington-film-logo.png And The Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC This Program Partially Funded By: International Distribution: Alfred Haber Distribution Co. Jazz Television Media and Act III Productions are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. This series has been officiated as a United States-Japan-Canada co-production. Series Copyright © 1996-YEAR Phelan Morkel and Act III Productions. All Rights Reserved. Category:Credits Category:Television credits